The present invention relates to a tent constructed for being attached to the side of a van or the like and for being readily detached therefrom for disassembly.
Tent constructions are known generally in a large variety. Moreover, tents are known for being unfolded in canopy-like fashion from the side of a car, a van, or a recreational vehicle. Other types of construction are known in which such a tent is incorporated in some fashion in the vehicle. All these known constructions include some form of structural combination with the vehicle which includes bolting or other fastening, or may even require direct construction modification and adaption of the vehicle itself. As to the best of my knowledge, no truly detachable tent is known at the present time.